Alliance of Anti Bowser
The Alliance of Anti-Bowser (or AAB) is a large resistance movement of monsters who are loyal to the Gold Ranger and Amethyst Ranger and then the rest of the Rangers in general. Members *Leader:Tatanga *Sabasa *Vlad *Eyegore *Tin Soldiers (footsoldiers) *Gold Ranger (former leader) *Amethyst Ranger (former leader) For full list see Super Mario Rangers monsters season 2. History The Alliance of Anti-Bowser was created shortly after Bowser himself created the Gold and Amethyst Rangers. The Rangers were upset with Bowser's methods of leadership and plotted a coup with several of Bowser's minions who also believed that the vicious humanoid made a bad leader. The two confronted Bowser in his throne room and told him of their plans enraged Bowser roared out, attracting the attention of his children. However before they could aid their father they were ambushed in the hallways by the seperatisits. Bowser meanwhile was about to launch into battle when he was hit by a beam of magical energy created by Sabasa, the groups magic user. She then teleported Bowser to the moon, although he survived due to the fact that it had been mad habitable by Lord Zedd. Immediantly after this the Alliance sent out a soldier, Mecha-Bot to eliminate the Mario Rangers. This however, ended very badly and although they continously sent out soldiers to attack the Rangers each time they were defeated. Finally the Gold and Amethyst Rangers decided to summon all their forces and fight the Mario Rangers alongside their troops. However the battle was interrupted when Bowser, who had managed to hijack a space shuttle arrived back on Earth. He was mad. He launched an attack on the two and they barely managed to survive. The Rangers however rushed to their defense and alongside the Aliance of Anti-Bowser's soldiers attacked Bowser, causing him to retreat. Following this the two groups went into a state of peace and the Gold an Amethyst Rangers decided to join the Mario Rangers. During the Season Finale of season 5 the Alliance of Anti-Bowser was called in in an effort to stop Bowser's plan of world conquest by using all of hius forces at once. Alternate Alliance of Anti-Bowser In an alternate universe which the Mario Rangers visited in Season 5 they discovered a horrific nightmare world where the world was controlled by Lord Zedd from his base on the moon, which had since been transformed into a gigantic superweapon by the Machine and Smithy empires. In this universe Ecliptor was able to kill Andros before he could shatter Zordon's containment unit and Zedd dethroned Astronema, naming himself the leader of the United Alliance of Evil. Bowser and his minions, rather than ruling alongside Zedd are merely his deputies, acting as a police force. The Alliance of Anti-Bowser in this universe is known as the Alliance of Anti-Zedd and are made up of Astronema, Ecliptor, their forces, various surviving Power Rangers, the Wind Ninja academy, and the monsters of Super Mario Rangers season 2. Although the Mario Rangers attempted to help they were returned to their own dimension before they could do more than kill three of Bowser's soldiers. Category:Super Mario Rangers Category:Ideas Wiki Category:Chad from Accounting Category:Candidates for speedy deletion